zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica McShell
Veronica McShell is the daughter of Chris McShell. Although Chris says in season 1 that she's 10, Veronica is actually much older. She's 14 in season 3, and in Keeper of Secrets, Veronica says it has been just over 16 months since Day Zero happened. Chris believed she was camping with the Girl Guides when the apocalypse happened. She was actually at the Natural History Museum, where she had made friends with the staff and researchers. Veronica shares her father's intellect and love of scientific experimentation but lacks his strong sense of ethics--a fact which deeply worries Chris. Veronica often lacks tact and doesn't understand why people are so emotional. She describes herself as "cold" and refuses to believe in superstition. Season Three When Nadia and Runner 5 meet Veronica, she is studying the calming blue flowers at an arboreal research center. She is the only researcher left after Moonchild persuaded the others to leave. Although Veronica blames Abel for her father's death, she nonetheless recruits Five and Nadia to help her track down her fellow researcher, Vince. As they pursue Vince, Veronica becomes increasingly agitated by Sam's comparisons between her and her father. Upon meeting Rachel, Veronica immediately assesses that Rachel is lying about Vince heading for the treehouse. She states that Rachel would have been more convincing if she'd have wiped Vince's blood off her shoes instead of running. When Rachel is bitten by her zombified lover, Danny, Veronica is rather cool about the whole situation. Veronica asks for her father's research notes and help from Nadia and Runner 5. In exchange, Veronica agrees to help Abel and New Canton with a zombie repellent spray. Veronica joins Maxine, Bernard, and Runner Five in "Sowing Season" as they go after Moonchild's store of calming plants, which she uses to make Ceretin Plus. Veronica formulated the neutralizing agent to stop the mind control drug. While inside the tequila base, Veronica recognizes a guard, Mrs. Evans, as one of the botanists who invited her to the treetop base. Veronica insists on rescuing Mrs. Evans, hoping to store her in a cryo freezer until a cure can be found for mind control. She explains that if not for Mrs. Evans, Veronica could have turned out just like Moonchild. She says that Mrs. Evans went to the treetop base because of something in the natural history museum and decides to go there to investigate. In "Natural Anthem," Veronica finds seeds for the blue flowers at the natural history museum, and she uses the seeds to create a zombie repellent spray that is more refined than the other versions. However, Iona Evans is patrolling the museum, tainting the water supply with mind control chemicals and trying to persuade Veronica to join Moonchild to do incredible science. When that fails, Mrs. Evans lured zombies to the museum to attack Veronica. Maxine, Five, and Simon help to lure the zombies under a giant blue whale skeleton so that Veronica can knock it onto the horde. When Sam incredulously asks how Veronica learned how to use a crane, she simply replies that she "got bored." She also asks that no one tell a hypothetically un-mind-controlled Mrs. Evans that Veronica was the one to destroy the blue whale. Just before she dies, Moonchild tells Five to have Veronica look deep in the archives of the Natural History Museum and cross-reference from the seeds she was studying. Veronica does so, and a few moments later she tells Abel that there was another zombie outbreak 1,700 years earlier. Not only that, but the people managed to find a cure for the zombie virus. Season Four Veronica eventually becomes close with Nadia, who takes Veronica under her wing and assists Veronica in her scientific work. The two work together on the S-type zombies, with Nadia apparently having to remind Veronica to eat. The Ministry of Recovery offers Veronica a lab and any resources she needs to work on finding a cure for the zombie virus. Veronica accepts, and Nadia continues to serve as her assistant. Veronica is always eager to bring a live S-type zom back to her lab, even during extremely dangerous missions such as "Wake Me Up Before You Go Go." Veronica displays increasingly troublesome behavior once she begins working with The Minister. After a brutal but accurate assessment of Sigrid's strengths and weaknesses, Nadia says in surprise that she thought Veronica really liked Sigrid. Veronica responds, "I do; she's given me what I want." Veronica's experiments become more unethical over time. In one instance, she told at least 30 members of her team to disregard safety protocols to maximize efficiency. After they accidentally create an airborne version of the virus and instantly become zoms, she admits that she was hoping a catastrophe like that would occur so she could study the data. After The Minister is revealed to be the one who ordered Moonchild to shoot down 5's helicopter and who tried to kidnap Sara Myers-Cohen-Yao, Veronica flees Abel in The Minister's helicopter. Veronica leaves behind a crumpled note with several unfinished, crossed out sentences attempting to apologize or explain to Nadia. She also leaves behind a series of audio recordings which reveal that Veronica was working under Van Ark since before the apocalypse, and that Van Ark was married to The Minister. Five, Maxine, and Janine later meet Veronica inside the sea caves on Sam's grandparents' property. Veronica hopefully asks whether Nadia has accompanied the group and is upset to learn that Nadia will never be able to walk again after getting shot by The Minister's soldiers. When Sigrid asks Veronica for a status update, Veronica turns off her radio and states that she doesn't feel like talking to The Minister right then. A few moments later, she seals herself in a chamber, locking everyone else out while she studies the contents of the room. As the water rises and Veronica's paralyzing panic becomes evident, Sam patches Nadia in. As Nadia soothingly calls to Veronica and tells her what she must do to survive, an unresponsive Veronica finally answers her radio. Veronica swims out of the chamber and is rescued by Five and Maxine. Although Veronica says she believes everything Maxine told her about The Minister, Veronica still shoots Maxine in the arm as a diversion so she can climb into Sigrid's helicopter. Season Five Veronica has been working with Nadia in Abel, which is now under Sigrid's control. Paula says that Veronica has been experimenting on baby Sara, although Sara doesn't appear to have been significantly harmed by these experiments. Tom De Luca shows Runner Five and Dr. Lobatse that Veronica has also been continuing Van Ark's experiments on several cryogenically frozen bodies, including one wearing a Girl Guide uniform. Veronica has been assisted in her lab by Nadia and Owen. In Liar, Liar, Veronica refuses to give Ian the salacious interview he wants. She confronts him about his obsession with Paula and Maxine's same-sex relationship and points out that even "sexy" things aren't necessarily evil. She reports that the only uncomfortable experimentation she has done with the Cohens is a titration setup in which her hand fell asleep from holding a clamp for too long. She appears to be genuinely sad about Maxine's death and insists that her tests on baby Sara were minimally invasive (mostly a small amount of blood). While Sigrid is away in London, Veronica greets Runner Five with a hug before they make their way to Battenbury. She asks Five about her hugging technique, questioning the proper length of time for hugs. She then leads Five toward Battenbury, saying that she is not actually loyal to Sigrid and that Runner Five shouldn't follow her if the loyalty to Sigrid isn't an act. Veronica and Nadia banter, although Veronica gets confused by Nadia's sarcasm. Nadia reminds Veronica that she often says absurd things in an attempt to make Veronica laugh, lamenting that Veronica used to laugh more often. Veronica and Runner Five make their way to the building Veronica was seeking. However, it collapses, revealing a horde of S-type zoms. Veronica sends Runner Five inside to collect samples of a white fungus on the wall, and she realizes that her theory was correct: the fungus comes from inside the books of Mary the Jewess, and Sigrid created S-types (such as Zombie Runner Five) by taking a bit person to the Battenbury building and leaving them for a few days. Inhaling the spores made the person's brain resistant to the zombie virus. Veronica says she doesn't want Sigrid to have the vaccination, to use it for just her own people. She then asks Five, Nadia, and Owen not to tell Sigrid about the fungus discovery, saying her life is in their hands. Category:People